Our love story
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Originalshipping. Red and Green fall for each other slowly. Rated T for Green's mouth. Changed certain words because of a misunderstanding of my own.


Renny: I think this is a sort of drabble thingy? Not sure though.

Red: You're so weird.

Renny: Shaddap. Anyway, this is Originalshipping, and it contains Mpreg, so if you don't like, don't bloody read dammit. PokeSpe manga verse as well. Also contains a bit of violence (not much but I dunno) and a lot of swearing (Mostly on Green's part). Also, for the sake of the story and maybe even my own headcannon, there will be a shocker for you people. Hehe.

Green: Can we get on with it?

Renny: Yeah, yeah. Red?

Red: Renny's doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Age 11-**

He watched silently as the other kids did their own thing. Just sitting with his back against a tree, bored out of his mind. Some of the kids he saw were reading, and if he was the same he'd be able to do the same thing, but he couldn't. He sighed and buried his face in his arms.

"Green?"

The boy looked up. A crimson eyed boy, taller and stronger than him, sat down in front of him.

"What?" He snapped. The boy in front of him winced a little and laughed quietly.

"Um, well . . . I just wanted to know why you were here, you know . . . alone."

"I'm always alone." Green murmured.

"You're not right now." Red said. Green huffed. "Look . . . you're bored, right?"

" . . . Kinda." Green said.

"Right. So why don't you read or something then?" Red asked. Green glared at him. "Was that a stupid question?"

"Yes." Green hissed. "Idiot."

"Hey, how am I meant to know!?" Red cried. "I'm only trying to help out, you jerk. No need to snap at me just because you won't read a freaking book or something. How about a battle?"

"My team are resting at my house."

"Oh. Well, why don't you just ask someone to play with you or something?" Red blinked. Green rolled his eyes. "Oh right, you don't play, do you? Too childish isn't it?"

"Stop being so sarcastic, that's my job." Green muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. So, if you can't battle, and you don't wanna play, what then?"

"How the hell should I know?" Green snapped.

"Read then." Red said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how'? It's the easiest thing to do! You learn that at like . . . two or something."

"Well, I guess I'm different, because I can't read, you moron!" Green hissed. Red stared at him in shock. "Uh . . ."

"You can't . . ." Red faltered and shook his head. "You're dyslexic?"

" . . . Yes. Happy now?" Green sighed, looking away. He waited for the answer, but none came. When he looked back he saw that Red had disappeared.

Figures.

"Great, he's gone." Really Green should have been happy, he was better off without some twit badgering him about his disabilities. Somehow he wasn't. Green had no idea why.

A few minutes later, as he was actually about to fall asleep, Red suddenly plonked down in front of him again and handed him a book.

"Are you deaf?" Green snapped. "I can't bloody read. You know what dyslexic means so-"

"It's a picture book." Red told him. Green blinked and looked down at the book Red was trying to give him.

"What's a picture book?" He murmured, taking it in his hands and staring at it blankly.

"Exactly what is says." Red grinned. "It's a book with only pictures in it. One of the kids around here was showing it to their baby sister, and they had two, so I borrowed one."

"Why?" Green asked, looking up.

"Because I didn't wanna see you bored or anything." Red said. He reached forward and opened up the book, showing Green the vibrant colours and the strange pictures in it. "I know it's for kids, but you can't read, so this is about the best I can do for now."

"Oh . . ." Green mumbled. He looked away, feeling a little hot.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no!" Green snapped his head back to Red and glared.

"You are!" Red laughed. "That's so cute!"

"I-I'm not cute!" Green squeaked.

"Hehe. Anyway, just . . . look at the pictures and stuff, ok?" Red smiled. Green managed to force himself to stop blushing long enough to nod. He jumped when Red crawled over and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Green asked, moving away a little.

"I'm not leaving you alone here." Red said. "Besides, I doubt you'd know what these pictures even meant if I didn't help you out, right?"

Green glanced down at the picture and stared at it. For once, Red was actually right. But he didn't want to admit that.

"Pff, I know what this is." He huffed. It sounded pathetic.

"Ok, so what does that one mean?" Red asked, pointing at it. Green just stared at him and then the picture blankly. "Exactly. Stop lying to yourself and lemme help, for once. You can't do everything on your own."

"Yes I can."

"What about food? You need to follow instructions to make it, and all of them are written down."

" . . . Fine, I can't cook, but I don't think you need to-"

"Green. Just admit that you need help, and you won't be so lonely." Red said. Green's eyes widened. "C'mon, just lemme help out."

" . . . F-fine then." Green muttered. He felt, rather than saw, Red's smile, and felt his face heat up again.

"Alright then! Let's see . . . Oh, I think I got it!"

Green watched Red point out all the different colours and their meanings, and what the pictures actually were in the book. He didn't know when, but he actually began to enjoy it.

So much so, that he actually asked Red to do it again. Red just smiled at him, but when Green went back the next day, he was there with another book, which he'd apparently bought himself from one of the few shops in Pallet town.

**oooo**

**-Age 13-**

Blue found Red and Green's little . . . friendship hilarious, while the short boy (girl), Yellow, found it a little strange but cute. Despite that, all three of them helped Green out when he couldn't read something from whatever someone had given him. Most of the population of Kanto didn't even know he was dyslexic, so when he received letters and stuff, Red and the other two were always helping him read it.

"Wait, what? He wants to do what!?"

"Uh . . . I'm not sure I wanna read that out."

"Oh, ew!"

"What is it? What'd he say?" Green asked. Yellow, holding the letter, blushed furiously and looked at him. Yes, at him, not up at him. They were the same height, strangely enough.

"Um, you don't really wanna know." He said.

"What's it say?" Green asked, grabbing it and staring at the letter. All he saw was jumbled up words and stuff. "Ugh, I hate this . . . Red, what's it say?"

"Um." Red blinked as Green handed it over. "You actually don't want to know."

"It's actually at times like that I think you're lucky you can't read, Green." Blue sighed, shuddering.

"Is it really that bad?" Green asked quietly. The trio nodded. "Oh. But I still wanna know!"

"Are you sure?" Red blinked. Green nodded. "Really sure?"

" . . . Kinda regretting this, but yeah." Green said. "Please?"

"Well, alright, but don't say we didn't warn you." Red told him. Green blinked as he took a breath and leaned over, the whispered what was on the letter. As soon as Red leaned back, Green snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

"Told you." Blue said, covering her face with a hand. Green blushed furiously.

"Ok, for Mew's sake, someone please tell me that was a fuckin' joke?"

"Sorry." Yellow said quietly.

"OH SHIT SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANTS TO FUCK ME." Green exclaimed.

"Green, calm down!" Red cried. "He won't do anything, I swear."

"And how do you know? The dude might be here for all we fuckin' know!" Green hissed.

"You've got a really bad potty mouth, you know that?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BLUE."

**oooo**

**-Age 14-**

And now Gold was in the picture, along with Crystal and a boy called Silver. Gold thought his disability was hilarious, until Red started hitting him. Crystal understood immediately and helped Red out.

Silver just stared.

Sitting on the floor in Green's new Gym, the group of six were sort of getting along.

"What?" Green asked.

"You tried to arrest me, you're a Gym Leader, and you're dyslexic?" The eleven year old blinked. "That's just weird."

"Silvy, don't be like that~" Blue sang. "Greenie here just doesn't know how to read or write, anything else is purely him."

"Stop callin' me that." Green snapped.

"Yeah, but he can't read or write! How did he even know what the dumb wanted poster said?" Silver blinked.

"Pictures." Green shrugged. "Red taught me how to decipher the meaning of pictures without reading."

"Oh, trust you to make something so simple sound so smart-assed." Blue laughed. Green glared at her and looked away.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Gold, Crystal and Red came back over at that point, with Gold sporting a nice bruise.

"Ok, I'm sorry for laughing at your disability and I'll never do it again." Gold said, with a side glance at Red and Crystal.

"Good." Green said. "Oh yeah, where's Yellow gone?"

"She's gone to her parents, visiting and stuff." Red said. "I met them once. They're like my parents."

"Yep!" Blue grinned. "So nice and kind~"

"Hey, can we battle?" Gold asked, looking at Green. "Please? I wanna see if I can be the first to beat you!"

"Good luck." Green huffed, but he stood up all the same. Gold pranced to the challenger's side of the Gym while Green walked over to his own side, and watched Red, Blue and Crystal walk to the side-lines to watch.

"How 'bout a one-on-one?" Green called. "I can't really be bothered yet."

"Agh, then it's not a real battle!" Gold cried. "Fine then. Practise now, real battle later! Explotaro!"

The huge pokemon roared at it appeared, just as cocky as Gold was. Green rolled his eyes.

"Trust an idiot to send out his best pokemon first." He sighed. "Golduck, wipe the floor with him."

"Gold!" The blue pokemon nodded, appearing out of his own ball with a smirk. He, unlike Explotaro, had good reason to be cocky.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump."

And then Explotaro was defeated. Gold started whining about winning or something, and Green just tuned him out and motioned Golduck over to him.

"Your aim's good, but we need to work on speed as well." Green said. The blue pokemon nodded. "Try practising with Pidgeot or Archanine."

"Duck." Golduck nodded.

"That was short, but cool." Red grinned as he and Blue walked over. Silver and Crystal went over to Gold to shut him up, Green guessed.

"Thanks." Green said. "Golduck, come back."

"You know, you've gotten better with them since we first met." Red told him. Green looked up at him.

"I have?"

"Yeah! I mean, before, you didn't even care if a baby Kangaskhan was sick."

"Thanks for making me seem like a two-faced jerk."

"No problem. Anyway, then you went on to know when a pokemon needed to be pulled out instead of keeping it in, and now look at you!" Red's grin grew wider. "You're like me!"

"I'm not like you." Green huffed. "I'm better."

"Who's the Champion?"

Green hissed at him.

**oooo**

**-Age 16-**

It was like it was all planned out or something.

They saved Kanto and the Sevii Islands from Sird, and got frozen into statues and put up in display in a Battle Frontier in Hoenn. Right after being un-frozen, they were plunged into another battle, using the Ultimate Moves learned from whoever and learned wherever.

Then came the weird last wish, because apparently two had already been used up. One by some guy in a knight outfit and the other by Emerald to free the dex holders.

Red looked a little surprised when Green offered to try and read the paper, and actually managed to read it properly as well. But really, Green was only guessing from the shape of the letters. Other than that, it was pure luck he'd managed to know what the hell it even said.

He stood out on the balcony of the main building on the Battle Frontier island, where a huge party was being thrown. He got sick of the stupid music and just went outside for a breath of fucking air.

"Hey, there."

Green looked up and saw Red walking out to him. The smaller teen smiled slightly and looked over the sea.

"You know, I always thought it'd just be us in Kanto and Johto, and others would stay in their region. Never thought we'd be transported by rock." Red laughed, leaning next to him.

"Well, first time for everything." Green shrugged. "How's things in there?"

"I think Gold got drunk. Silver's keeping him away from Blue." Red grinned. "Yellow went off with some other people who loved pokemon about as much as we do, Crystal's with the professors, and the Hoenn lot are just mingling."

"Cool. Why'd you come out here, then?" Green asked.

"You, really." Red said, smiling. "Saw you from in there. I got reminded of how we kinda of became friends."

"We were friends from the start, weren't we?" Green blinked.

"I don't know." Red sighed. He looked down at Green. "Depends on how you see it. I kinda of saw you as a cocky and jerky person, when we first met. Never thought I could be your friend. Then that day, with me giving you that picture book . . . I kinda realised that's all you needed to get better. A friend."

"Well . . . Thanks, Red." Green smiled. They went quiet after that, just enjoying the fading sunlight and the soft but loud music coming from inside the building.

"Green."

The boy looked up, a little startled. He forgot Red was even there.

"Yeah?"

"Can I . . . tell you something?" Red asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." Green said. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes . . . But that's what I wanna talk about." Red sighed. Green looked down.

"Oh . . ."

"I-it's nothing bad, I swear!" Red exclaimed. Green looked up at him. "Well . . . See . . . There's this person. And I really, _really_ like them."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Green grinned, slyly.

"Ah, guy." Red laughed. Green blinked.

"Oh. Ok then, who's the lucky guy then?"

"Well . . . I guess you know him. He's . . . smart. Really smart. Really cute as well, even though he doesn't know it yet." Red said, looking out into the ocean. Green felt a pang in his heart, but he didn't know why.

"Yeah?"

"And . . . I kinda fell in love with him when I was a kid."

"A crush?"

"Sort of. More like love from afar . . . But it's not really afar, since we're already close." Red laughed.

"I don't really know anyone closer than Gold." Green murmured. "Is it him?"

"Oh, Arceus no!" Red chuckled. "He likes Silver better than me. We're just friends."

"Ok, so who is it?" Green asked.

"Like I said, you kinda know him."

"Stop being so cryptic!"

"Come on, Green!" Red grinned. "You're smart, figure it out!"

Green looked out at the ocean silently. Smart . . . Cute but doesn't know it . . . Red's close friend . . . It's not Gold or Silver, obviously.

Then who?

"Nope, sorry." Green shook his head. He looked up at Red. "C'mon, tell me."

"Well, I'll give you another clue." Red said. He leaned closer to Green and whispered softly. "He's standing right here."

Green's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean . . . m-me?"

"Yeah." The crimson eyed boy nodded. "I love you."

Green felt his face heat up even more than when he was eleven. He squeaked and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Red asked. "I-is it . . . Oh Green, please don't hate me for this . . . I couldn't help it!"

"R-Red . . ." Green mumbled. He gulped and looked away. "I-I . . ."

Red leaned away from him and buried his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have listened to her . . ."

"To who?"

"Blue. She knew what I felt about you, so she said to tell you." Red sighed. "I just . . . we can still be friends, right?"

"Red . . . We can't be friends."

"W-what?" Red looked broken. Green laughed and smiled brightly.

"How can we be friends if we love each other?" He said. Red gaped at him.

"You . . . what? This isn't a trick, is it?" He breathed.

"No." Green shook his head slightly. "When you were describing . . . me, I kinda felt something . . . I dunno what it was, but . . . I get it. I love you as well."

Red grinned happily. Green grinned back just as widely.

"That's . . . great." Red breathed. "I . . . Thank you, Green."

The boy almost spoke, but it turned into a loud yelp as Red suddenly wrapped his arms around Green's waist and hugged him tight. Green wrapped his own arms around Red's neck and just decided to fuck his own pride and hug him back.

"I love you . . ." Green heard Red whisper. The smaller teen tightened his grip slightly.

"Love you too . . ." He murmured.

**oooo**

**-Age 20-**

Green knew Red was worried about him. But he couldn't say what was wrong, not yet. The crimson eyed boy's 21st birthday was two days away.

"Green, come on, what's the matter?" Red asked, yet again. Green rolled his eyes and flipped the pancakes over. That was one meal he could make without needing to read anything.

"I'll tell you on your birthday." Green sighed. Red huffed and looked away from him.

"Why not now? Why then? Green, you've been off for a few weeks now, at least tell me what's wrong!" Red exclaimed

"Not yet." Green said firmly. "Done!"

"You gonna tell me if I let you be on top?" Red asked as Green put the pancakes in front of him.

"We both know that's a lie. You'd never be bottom, no matter what." Green giggled.

"Bah."

Fast forward to Red's birthday party . . .

"Happy birthday!" Gold shouted from across the room. The whole of the dex holders, now including a group from Sinnoh, were having a huge birthday bash for Red in Green's Gym, considering the fact it was big enough. Platinum had offered her own mansion, but Sinnoh was too far away so they decided on Green's Gym.

"Thanks!" Red grinned. He turned back to Blue. "So, do you know what's up with Green? He won't tell me."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, of course I do." Blue smirked.

"Then tell me!" Red pleaded. "I'm sick of waiting!"

"Haha, nope. He forced me to keep it a secret from everyone."

"Why did he tell you?"

"He didn't. I found out on my own, ho ho ho~" Blue laughed. Red sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Why can't you say?" He whined.

"Because I'm gonna tell everyone now."

Red jumped and looked over as Green came up to him.

"What? I don't get to find out on my own?" He asked. Green smiled.

"Nope."

"You and Blue have been around each other for too long." Red laughed.

"I know, right?" Blue grinned. "Chip off the old block!"

"Shush, Blue." Green murmured. The woman, to Red's shock, changed from playful to serious.

"Right. Everyone, shut up! Green wants to say something!" Blue shouted. The whole group fell silent, and looked at Green.

"Well . . ." The young man said. "You all know about me and Red, right?"

"Yeah." The dex holders said.

"So, you must know what we could have done."

They confirmed this again.

"Well . . . Red, I was waiting for your birthday so I could say this to everyone." Green said, turning to his lover. Red blinked, and nodded, then Green took a deep breath.

"Red . . . I'm pregnant."

"W-WHAT!?" Red shouted. He laughed and stared at Green pleadingly. "You're joking, right?"

"N-no." Green laughed nervously. "Um . . . I-I think it was Mew who did it. You know, when we first met her? I think she did something."

"I don't even care how it happened, I just wanna know if it's true!" Red exclaimed. The other dex holders were too shocked to speak.

"It is. I even took a test, Blue was there, ask her." Green told them.

"He did. And there's no way you can say its fake or anything." Blue said, bringing out a test and showing it to everyone. "Silver, is this a fake test?"

Silver gulped and walked over, examining it.

"No. I-it isn't." He said.

"So . . ." Red murmured. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Probably." Green nodded.

"Huh?"

"Don't be stupid, of course you're the father." Green laughed. Red suddenly grinned widely and took Green in his arms.

"Holy Arceus, I'm so happy!" He cried. "I'm gonna be daddy!"

**oooo**

**-Age 21(8 months later)-**

Green glanced around the large table and smiled a little. Beside him, Red grinned and patted his swollen stomach gently.

"Almost ready to be born, now." He whispered.

"I'm . . . actually a bit scared, Red." Green murmured. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing'll go wrong, I promise." Red said. He hugged Green gently and smiled. "Don't worry."

"Right . . ." Green said. He looked around the room again and laughed.

They were in a dex holder meeting, and Gold was being an idiot again. Yellow kept trying to stop him from stealing her hat, but with some help from Ruby she managed to get it back.

The others were doing their own thing, not even listening to professor Oak anymore. He didn't seem to have realised it.

"When will he ever learn?" Green giggled. Red almost replied, but Green cut him off with a gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" Red asked. "Fake labour pains again?"

"Probably . . ." Green grunted. Then he felt something between his legs. "N-no! It's real, Red!"

"WHAT!? BLUE, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Red shouted.

"Why?" The girl asked. Then she glanced at Green and her eyes widened. "Right, got it!"

The other dex holders went into a quiet panic. Oak helped Red get Green on the floor, and Red pulled his lover onto his chest.

"Shh . . . They're on their way, Green." Red mumbled.

"They won't get here in time." Oak murmured. "This is almost like history repeating itself again . . ."

"W-what do you m-mean?" Green gasped. He winced again and then his eyes widened when Oak started taking off his trousers. "G-grandpa!"

"My daughter was born before the ambulance managed to get to her, and so were you and Daisy." Oak said. "This may be the same case, so . . ."

"Professor, the doctors said that it might last-"

"Red, please." Oak huffed. "I was present for all three births. If I'm not present for this one, I'm a dead man."

"Might as well be, you old coot!" Green snapped. "For fucks' sake lemme go to a bloody hospital!"

"Green, please keep your bad language down to a minimum."

"He just said you should die, why aren't you even-"

"He's giving birth, Gold, of course he'd snap at anyone." Silver sighed. He seemed to be the only one who was calm. The Sinnoh trio seemed to be looking away, along with the Hoenn trio, and the Johto trio were talking and looking a little bit frantic. Blue and Yellow set themselves next to Red and smiled.

"C'mon, Green, be a good boy." Blue giggled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS EVEN LIKE."

"I will when I find someone I love, now get that kid out so I can see him or her!" Blue grinned.

"Why don't you fuckin' go and- AAAH!"

"Green!" Red cried. His lover whimpered and clutched his arms tightly.

"Just push, Green." Oak said.

Despite what the doctors told Red, the birth was over in two short hours. Good thing for Green. The ambulance did come in that time, but once the paramedics saw the Green couldn't be moved to hospital, they just helped him give birth in the room right there. Soon Red's lover was holding a slightly bloody and soaked baby girl in his arms, tears in his eyes.

Red cuddled him closer and smiled, almost crying himself.

"You did great, Green . . ." He whispered. Green hummed quietly and tiredly looked at the paramedics as one of the called someone, and another two checked him over. Blue was cooing at the baby girl quietly.

"She's so cute." She murmured.

"What's her name?" Yellow asked quietly. Red blinked.

"I think . . . Green, what did we decide on?"

"Terry." Green mumbled.

"Yeah. Welcome to the world, Terry." Red smiled.

**oooo**

**-Age 26-**

Terry was five and had loads of energy. She could also read and write very well, to Green's relief. But he knew that even if she was like him, he wouldn't mind because he'd still love her to pieces. She also had a combination of both Red and Green's hair colour, giving her a dark grey-brown colour instead of just one of them. She also had a forest green eye, the right one, and the left was crimson red.

Blue had found a man and had a little boy with him, but the father had died from cancer a couple of years ago. Red, Green, and the rest of the dex holders helped the woman through a difficult time, and now she and her child were happy and healthy. Blue's baby boy was a four and a half year old called Aaron. He looked just like Blue, but as a boy. Red sometimes said that if Blue was a male, she would look like Aaron.

"Um, Red?"

The man looked up from his work and smiled a little. "Yeah?"

"Eheh, can you help me with this?" Green asked, blushing a little.

"What is it?" Red asked, standing up and walking over to Green. The smaller male was sitting on the sofa with Terry, with a child's book in his hands.

"She wants me to read this out for her, but . . ." Green mumbled.

"Ah. That's alright, then." Red grinned. Work could wait. He sat down next to Green and pulled his now husband (wife) onto his lap and waited for Terry to slide next to him again.

"Let's see . . ." Red smiled. He exchanged a glance with Green and then looked back at the book. "There was once a small Zorua called Illusion . . ."

Days like this were plentiful in the Hawks household. Green was reminded of how he decided to give up on his old name, Oak, and took Red's instead. Besides, Daisy was the one who would carry it anyway, since Bill didn't really like his last name.

**oooo**

**-Age 34-**

Most people would think that Terry would have been rebellious like other teenagers. Aaron and the other dex holder's kids certainly were, but Terry was different.

She knew that her mom couldn't read, so when her dad was away, she read things out for him when he was cooking. Fortunately he only needed something to be read out once before he could remember it, so she didn't have to read it twice.

But Terry enjoyed doing that for her mom. In fact, they both did. Contrary to before, when she was a little girl, Terry would be the one reading to her mom, instead of begging him to read to her.

Mostly because she knew what dyslexia was now, and she was always helping out. Terry had already gone out to Kanto and had gotten a few new friends, and she'd travelled with Aaron as well. They soon fell in love, and although her mom didn't really like it, he still approved because Aaron was a relatively good boy.

Hormonal, but good.

Terry watched her starter, a small Charizard called Penn, walk around outside with her mom's Charizard. Like father like daughter, Penn had helped Terry get places she couldn't get, and saved her several times, just like Charizard did for her mom.

She smiled and looked back at her mom, Green Hawks. The man stood up a little and sighed, then laughed and looked over at her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. Terry laughed and stood, then hugged him. Her dad was actually right, mom was the most beautiful person ever.

"I love you, mom." Terry murmured.

"Hehe, love you to, baby." Green mumbled, gently hugging her back.

"When does dad get home, again?"

"Ah, five-ish. Maybe if he gets his lazy ass into gear we can go to the movies after he gets back." Green grinned.

"I'd love that. Can Penn come as well?" Terry asked.

"So long as she stays in her ball." Green said. "Besides, she'll be able to see if you put her in a good place. I'll bring Charizard as well, assuming he can be bothered." The man laughed. Terry laughed along with him and tightened her grip happily.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: 19 fuckin' pages, and it's done. This is sorta based of a meme I'm making, on DA right now. Heh, Mpreg rocks.

Red: Wow, nice one.

Renny: Yup. Read, review and comment!


End file.
